Not the Score
by TrunksGirlK
Summary: They are seniors in school and learning to handle their school, relationships, and their futures. How will the popular Sesshomaru handle his relationship with Kagura, when he might be having feelings for her best friend, Rin? What can the future hold for these three? Love, Hate, Friendship? As life goes on you truly realize how much people change. Will be rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So to be honest, I don't know where this story is going, I just got the idea. And at this point I don't know who will be with Sesshomaru, or what's going to happen, I am just writing as I am going. So please read to find out.**

 **Oh there is also going to be some sports material in this since I am a sort fanatic, so if you likes sports, you might enjoy this.**

 **Thanks For reading and please tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 1**

She stood there in the goal awaiting for the incoming 'weapon', as she saw it, too destroy her. _Why do they always play me in this position, they know I suck._ Her tall classmate came down the field, weaving through the players avoiding them like a graceful ice skater. She got into her ready position and waited. She watched as every defensive player had failed to stop her, and there it came; the powerful kick that sent the black and white ball flying to her face. It seems so long as that ball comes, but so fast when you're just spectating. She quickly jumped getting into the small corner of the goal grabbing the ball with her thick soccer gloves. She landed with her eyes closed. At this point she wasn't sure if she made the goal or if she was knocked out of the field and simply dreaming.

She opened one eye looking at the ball that she was still holding above her head, and a smile crept on her face. _I did it, I caught the ball._ Just when she was going to jump with joy she heard a familiar voice of someone she knew was on her team yell to her.

"Its fine, good try Rin."

For a second she was confused. _What does he mean? I caught the ball, they didn't make the score._ Then she finally looked down and realize her left foot was back behind her and way over the goal line. She may have caught the ball, but caught the ball in the goal; officially giving them the point. Rin's face instantly feel as she dropped the ball slumping her shoulders. She really thought that she had that. But one measly little score wasn't going to ruin her mood.

"Sorry guys," She yelled out to the other players on the field.

Just as they were going to start another round, they heard the school bell ring telling them that it was now lunch time. Everyone started messing around, loosing all the seriousness that they once had. The boy that had tried cheering her up, was now running up to her in the goalie box. His high ponytail flying and his shirt ripping in the wind as he trotted over to her.

"Hey that was a good try," His genuine smile was one of the most reassuring things Rin could ever see.

She nodded, "Thanks, I didn't even think I would catch it, Kagura's legs are so strong," Rin giggled.

"Guess that makes you're catch even better, she's one of, if not the best, soccer player we have here," Kohaku said wrapping his arm over Rin's shoulder, turning her around as they left the school field headed for the lunch room.

Rin smiled as she turned. But before she could relieve her vision of the field she couldn't help looking over to the stands. Sesshomaru Taisho was standing at the poles that separate the strands and the field. He leaned over it, resting his forearms on the pole. His left leg was rested behind his right leg. His usually rambunctiously long white hair was pulled back in a high ponytail while his well cut bangs were still covering his forehead drawing any ones attention to those mysterious golden eyes. He watched the whole show, he always does; not only him, but all the people he considers 'friends' too. He was so quiet and didn't really seem like he cared for other people, but his good looks, intelligence, and talent attracted a lot of attention. As everyone was leaving the field, he started walking away and his whole 'posy' followed after.

Rin finally looked away as she continued walking with Kohaku. It wasn't like she was completely fascinated with Sesshomaru like all the rest of the girls as this school, but sometimes you just can't help but stare.

"Hey, you guys wait up!" Kagura yelled.

The couple turned around watching Kagura running up to them. She had her signature bun, and her usual exercise outfit on. She got to them out of breath.

"Rin, you little devil, you caught the ball, and you said that you suck at sports," Kagura complemented utterly shocked but happy.

"I know! Too bad you still made the score," She frowned, then her eyes got wide when she realized what she said, "Not that I am not happy you still scored."

They all laughed as they continued walking, and holding small conversations. They got to the the locker room, and separated for the boys and girls.

"We'll meet you in the usual," Rin said to Kohaku before leaving him.

He nodded. The girls went to their lockers that were side by side, and pulled out their regular clothes to get changed into. They just started their senior year of highschool and unlike Rin, Kagura knew what she wanted to do with her life. She's been playing soccer since she was 8 and is an amazing player. She has no doubt that she is going to get scouted and is waiting for the day, but too bad the girls soccer season isn't until the end of the year. But at that time she will already know where she would want to get accepted, because her boyfriend will no doubt get scouted.

Rin on the other hand is a orphan and has pretty much been jumping from house to house until her freshman year, that she found a pretty good home to live in for now. She didn't really like it where she was, but she was willing to take it just so she can stay at the same highschool as he close friends. But she has never had any hobbies or natural talents that she knows she wants to do for the rest of her life. She is a very good singer, and actor; but she felt that she could never compare to other people. She could play the piano; but where would that really get her. Now that it was her senior year, it just seems that it is all crashing in on her, and she has to find something that she can do right away.

"Hey Rin, I have been meaning to ask you, can you come with me to the opening game on Friday?" Kagura asked pulling her white mid-thigh dress over her chest.

"Yeah Of course, going to support Sesshomaru as usual?

Kagura turned slightly red and nodded.

Rin's smile grew, "You guys are so cute, I would love to come."

Rin may have smiled in the outside but deep down she was slightly saddened. Sesshomaru and Kagura have been dating since Sophomore year, and naturally bonded over soccer. Ever since that day, she has been third wheeling with them everywhere they go. Not that Kagura does it on purpose, she has tried to get Rin a boyfriend, but every guy Kagura ever shows her she just doesn't have an attraction too. Unlike Kagura, Rin didn't have rows of boys willing to do her bidding. Rin had her own natural beauty, as she never wore make up, didn't dress to impress anyone, and didn't want to attract attention. Much like Rin, Kagura didn't want to attract attention either, as she much rather stay behind the scenes, but ever since she started Sesshomaru it has never been like that. Let alone Kagura did wear a little bit of makeup, and shopped out of all the high end stores, and she was so naturally gorgeous, that there was almost an angelic attraction to her.

Kagura walked to the mirror to fix her bun into a neater donut bun, as Rin simply pulled the sides of her hair behind her head and tied it with a rubber band. She had on a white and orange flannel with a pair of jean shorts and white converse. They looked at eachother with a happy smile and promising thumbs up before finally leaving out of the locker room and walking into their large cafeteria.

 **Chapter 1 done! Tell me what you think.**

 **So I guess I started off with Kagura and Sesshomaru and it may or may not stay that was lol.**

 **The next chapter will introduce a lot more characters, and background!**

 **Love you Guys!**

 **So I have been thinking about drawing the characters, just as like a follow for everyone. If I do decide to draw them, I will most likely post it on my deviantart account which is; kiryncrazy. So follow me if you would might want to see it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cafeteria was the ultimate hang out space, where everyone could get a break from all the learning and just chill with their friends. But, like most other schools, the cafeteria is where you learn what group you fall into. The Popular kids always sat in the middle of the room; they pretty much consisted of Sesshomaru and all his friends. He preferred to not be the center of attention but it's like everyone else purposely wants to look at him, so they take all the outer tables just so he would have to sit in the middle of the room. You have the loners who pretty much filled empty spots at empty tables. You had the artistic people, who sat close to the middle but also closer to the stage. They were also a group that many people admired. Sometimes if someone was up to it, they would go on the stage and sing or play an instrument, or do some other talent like comedy. To some it was bothersome and annoying but to most it was really entertaining, because they all were really good. Other than that, you had the rest of you're regular groups, and friends.

As for Rin and Kagura, they didn't usually sit at the same table. They are best friends and do everything together, but most of the time Kagura would go and sit with Sesshomaru. She claims he wants her there with him, because "the rest of these pedestrians aren't entertaining enough or deserves her presence". She used to sit with Rin, who sits with the group of artistic people, but ever since they started dating it hasn't been like that.

They entered the cafeteria together, and as usual everyone's heads turned for a quick second to stare at the late arrivals in curiousity. Every other person would try and say "hello" or hold a small conversation to make the time pass by in the long lunch line.

"Hey Kagura, Rin, you guys can come up with me."

Kagura turned from the conversation that she was having with the person in front of her, to focus on the person talking to them.

Kagome was standing in the near front of the line as she leaned over to get a glimpse of her friends. Her black hair hung over her fancy white blouse. Kagura said a final "goodbye" to the girl that she was talking too, and followed Rin who ran up to squeeze in with Kagome. As much as they would try to be unnoticed and not get anyone complaining, it wasn't like anyone will. If anything, they would just let them cut too.

"Rin, I heard you did good as goalie today!" Kagome exclaimed louder than she probably meant.

"She did, the little twerp trying to make me look bad," Kagura responded with a smirk.

Rin laughed, "It's going to take a lot more than an hour in the goalie box to make you look bad."

"But still, Rin I think you should finally do soccer with us this year, you might really enjoy it. You come to all of our games anyways."

"I don't know. I doubt I'll make the team anyways." Rin has been wanting to join the team, but she hates letting people down. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of the team losing.

"No offense to the team but we suck anyways, I doubt you can make us any worse. Let alone I heard Ayame isn't playing goalie this year, so we might have an opening." Kagome tried whispering as she told her friends the news she wasn't suppose to spill.

Kagura and Rins faces were shocked as they heard the news. Ayame wasn't that good at soccer but she was definitely one of the team's most dedicated players.

They went through the lunch line getting their food and walked over to sit down and eat. They made their way through the tables, until they got to the middle table. It is two long rectangular tables that they put together to fit all of the people. Sesshomaru of course sat in center with an empty seat right next to him, because everyone knew that Kagura sat there. It only took one time, when Jaken, Sesshomaru most loyal and long time friend, wouldn't give up his seat to Kagura. She bit his head off, and then bit Sesshomaru's head off all night long. After that Sesshomaru made sure to keep that seat available just in case if she chose to eat with him for lunch. Kagura sat down in the open seat, giving Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek before getting comfortable. Kagome walked over, closer to the end of the table and sat across the way from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was Junior just like Kagome, and they have been friends since Freshman year. They argued so much, and were always together, that everyone just assumed they were a couple. But most recently Inuyasha has been dating Kikyou, a senior.

Though the two brothers preferred to not be anywhere in the same vicinity of each other they couldn't help that their fates ended up this way. Like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had all the same attractions, but maybe not of the same people, but none the less, everyone seemed to enjoy him as well. It didn't hurt that his brother was Sesshomaru too.

As she sat down she got a happy "hello" from Sango, one of her closest friends that were actually her age, and from Miroku who had some evil smirk on his face for absolutely no reason. Shippou hugged Kagome since he sat right next to her.

Rin watched as her friends settled in and continued her walk to the artist table where she was planning on meeting Kohaku. Even though Rin's friends sat at the same table, she never felt right sitting there, and preferred to sit with other people.

"Hey Rinny, stop a stranger, and sit with us for once," Kagura yelled to Rin as she was walking away.

The few people who heard Kagura, looked at Rin disheveled face. Even Sesshomaru had to glance up from his food to look at Rin for a quick second. He never understood why she just didn't sit with her friends.

"But, I - I," Rin couldn't find an excuse to get herself out of this situation. _Man Kagura why do you have to do this to me._

"You? - Have no excuse so sit your ass over here," Kagura's harsh nature was easily covered up by her sweet smile.

Rin shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the now empty seat next to Kagura due to her pushing away whoever was sitting next to her. As soon as she sat down, everyone decided to stare at her like she was some freakshow. They were so accustomed to everything being the same, and with someone new sitting at their table, it was a 'big' change. Rin put her elbow on the table and used her hand to shade her from everyone looking at her. _I have to say something. I can't just sit here, or they are going to keep starring at me._

"So are you guys excited for the first game?" She asked with her usual big smile, trying to draw the attention away from her to the conceited soccer team.

"Oh yeah, no doubt were taking it this time," Byakuya stated first giving Sesshomaru a smile.

Everyone knows the only reason that they would even have a chance of winning nationals is because of Sesshomaru. The girls team was okay but could never make it even some what close to nationals. Kagura was good, but one player can't make a team. Sesshomaru may be the best player for the boys, but the rest of the teams were all good themselves.

"Ohh yesss Sesshy is going to be our little star out there," Jakotsu smirked at him, while Sesshomaru deliberately avoided eye contact from being used to all of Jakotsu usual flirtatious antics.

"Calm down Jak, you don't wanna get his ego that big before the first game," Kagura remarked laughing gaining a smirk from Sesshomaru.

"Yeah last thing we need is for him to go and get cocky," Bankotsu joined in.

"Hm. I doubt he can get anymore cocky," Inuyasha remarked from the end of the table with a snarl.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's only response.

There a quick silence, as everyone looked at Sesshomaru surprised that he didn't have some quick-minded retort for his brother.

"Well isn't confidence something good to have?" Rin finally said out loud.

Everyone once again was looking at her, but this time they were giving her a really weird smirk. Kagura was oddly smiling and not jealous that she just stood up for her boyfriend. And as Rin looked to her right to look at Kagura she got a quick glance of Sesshomaru staring at his food with a warm smirk. _He's smirking, almost smiling. Why? Because I stood up for him?_ The feeling got to her as she quickly turned to her food and turing a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, well I guess you're right Rin," Bankotsu supported her.

For the rest of lunch, they enjoyed small chatter, and laughing, exactly what you would recognize during lunch time. Lunch ended and everyone began to empty their trays to continue with the rest of their classes for the day. Rin luckily had an a lot better time being at that table than she thought that she would. As usual there were the "jocks" of the school, and being the jocks you are usually extremely disliked or extremely loved. Out of habit she just heard what everyone said and thought they would be a group of complete assholes and jerks; which was quite the opposite.

Jakotsu was quite the flamboyant extremist but he was so sweet and funny, and it was even more enjoyable when he tried to throw one at Sesshomaru. He obviously had a stronger attraction to Bankotsu, than he realized, and seemed to stick on to his arm a lot. _I think I can really get to like this guy._

Bankotsu, which is Jakotsu's long time friend, was more chill, and seemed to be the half of Jakotsu that he needed. He was also just as kind, and wasn't really too bad on the eyes. Something a lot of people didn't really know about him is that he is actually really bright. _He seems cool, but I better stay away or I am going to get on Jakotsu's bad side._

Byakuya is Kagura's twin brother. _I've already known him for years, but this whole time I thought he hated me. Probably just one of those sibling things where you have to hate your siblings friends. Sigh._

The rest of the team sat at the table, but they pretty much keep to themselves. As usual the seniors and possibly Juniors were the only ones everyone cared about. Probably just the idea of older people makes them liked. Lets not lie, we all had that senior crush when we were a Freshman.

The next period was Calculus for Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagura also had Calc but she couldn't get it into the same period as her friends. Rin was going to walk with Sesshomaru there, but never found time too since his friends always seem to surround him until the moment that he gets through the door. If he is lucky enough that none of them had the same class as him. Gladly, a senior that takes calculus is very rare, and most of the people at the school are air heads, so the class was actually very small.

It had only 6 students, besides Sesshomaru and Rin, the only other known person to be in the class is Kikyou. She's a very stoic person just like Sesshomaru, but possibly even worse. She was kind, but it was rare for anyone to actually see that kind side.

Rin got into the class and sat down in the corner seat in the back next to the window. _Yes, this seat is open, this seat is never open since everyone for some reason likes this seat._ She put her backpack on the floor and pulled out her orange spiral bound notebook and a unused led teacher wasn't in the room yet, so she had a little time to digest everything and everyone.

 _I never realized how amazing her friends were, and I always thought that they were stuck up jerks. Heh. I think they actually like me too. Well besides Sesshomaru, he always seems like he doesn't like me. Or could it be just his face, he does seem like that to everyone. But today. He seemed different. I made him smirk, and laugh, something I could never do before. Is he warming up to me? Maybe just maybe. I have always wanted to really get to know him._

Sesshomaru walked into the class thankfully as he secretly cursed all his 'friends' for being such pests.

"Sesshy don't miss me too much," Jakotsu yelled at from down the hall as he was latched onto Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru snarled with a growl for quick second before looking into the classroom. _Small class. Good. No people to come and annoy me. Looks like the same people from last year. Ugh Kikyou that little twit, I was hoping she wouldn't have this class._ His gazed went to the back. _She has this class? I didn't know she was taking Calc._ He walked over to Rin who was staring out of the two story window deep in thought. The seat next to her was empty, well most of the class was empty but for some reason he felt compelled to sit in that seat. He moved the chair out creating a loud screeching noise, that startled Rin out of her daze.

"Oh man, you scared me," She got out hovering her hand over her heart that was beating fast.

Sesshomaru didn't bother looking at her, he could feel the speed of her heart quicken. He simply sat down staring forward.

"Hn."

Rin kept looking at him with a bright smile on her face. _I am going to break him._

"So are you excited about the last year."

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her. _She does have a beautiful smile._ He then turned back to the front.

"Ecstatic."

Rin let out a loud laugh. _Why am I laughing so bad. It wasn't that funny._

Sesshomaru looked at her completely this time.

"Why are you laughing so hard? I didn't even say anything that funny."

Rin looked at him shocked and confused, mainly from herself, "I don't know."

Within seconds her face fell, and she just looked out the window again. _Yeah, Good Job Rin, you just successfully embarrassed yourself in front of him._ Sesshomaru watched as she retreated from the conversation, and just looked forward again.

"But don't stop, you have a nice laugh." _Did I really just say that?_

Her head flung around. _Did he just say I have a nice laugh?_ She looked at his face, which was no longer looking at her. _Does that mean that he might actually be softening up on me._ Rin didn't bother to keep talking to him, she just looked back at the window with a big and goofy smile, just as the teacher walked in.

 **Chapter 2 is over. I know these are short, but they will be getting longer.**

 **Hope everyone likes the difference, of Kagura and Rin being friends, cause I haven't read a story like that yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

I know I am updating after years but I thought I should continue this story so I hope you enjoy. _Italicized_ is Rin's thoughts, **Bold** is Seshomaru's thoughts

"Work on the practice problems for chapter 22 for next class," the teacher assigned before closing his book and dismissing the class.

Rin closed her notebook before glancing over at Sesshomaru, who never takes things out to write on. Supposedly he learns it all from the lecture and goes home and does the work perfectly.

Sesshomaru caught her stare and looked at her puzzled. Rin noticed and tried to save herself from embarrassment.

"Oh sorry," She laughed waving her hands, "I wasn't staring, just admiring how you don't have to take notes during class."

 _That was a complete lie, I can't help but look at him. Ugh, I hate having these stupid girly emotions. Even worse, this is my best friends boyfriend._

Sesshomaru very slightly smirked obviously reading the lie, "Guess there's just some things that humans can't understand about demons."

After such an obvious insult, he got his backpack and glided out of the room. Just before exiting out the door he tells her, "Tonight Kagura is coming over to watch some movies, you are welcome if you want" and leaves out the room.

Rin couldn't help the obvious blush that graced her cheeks. _Did he just invite me to his house, why is he paying attention to me all of a sudden._

Ridding her mind of the thought she put her notebooks into her backpack and left the class.

"He couldn't even turn around when he told me that."

She walked out of class and quickly to her car. She loved her friends but sometimes even the happiest and nicest of people needed to be alone sometimes and it was always after school for her. She reached her car, a faint blue bug that she bought with her own money she receive from the government for being in foster care. Her house was only a 5 minutes drive. She stopped at the stop sign just before the turn on her street. The light was red and will probably be red for a while, this light was so long. She looked down at her seat unconsciously and when she looked back up a car pulled up right next to her. She looked over and there was Sesshomaru and Kagura in his all white Challenger. Kagura slightly turned her head and saw Rin. Though both of their windows were up Rin could make out Kagura saying "Oh look there is Rin". She smiled and waved, noticing Sesshomaru moving her eyes to see but continued to face forward. After that the light turned green causing Rin to make a left and Sesshomaru to drive forward.

She quickly reached her house, pulling into the driveway and turning the car off. She wanted to leave but she couldn't stop thinking.

 _Must be nice. She so lucky to have a boyfriend or just someone like that with her. I have always been alone and treated obliviously._

It was sophomore year when they started dating. Rin and Kagura have known each other since middle school, and neither have changed in any way. Kagura was the beautiful demon, with a hot temper, but a fiery personality. Guys loved her, they naturally liked a challenge, but Kagura never wasted her time on people that she felt wasn't worth her time. Rin on the other hand was always thought of as the cute human. She wasn't any less beautiful than Kagura, rather Kagura's beauty was thought of more unique with her bright red eyes, pointed ears, her demon marks that just look like eye shadow, and rosy colored lips. Kagura surprisingly was the quieter one of the two, only talking when angered, while Rin was the happy one with a positive attitude.

When freshman year started Kagura found out they were going to school with Sesshomaru Taisho, but she honestly couldn't care less and ignored him until sophomore year when they were paired against each other in debate class. Kagura says that she just enticed Sesshomaru, he was intrigued by her intelligence, and how she wasn't scared to 'look down' on him. Eventually leading to her liking him, and Sesshomaru not ignoring her, which meant a lot for him. At her final soccer game of the year Sesshomaru asked her out in front of everyone. Well more like his friends asked her out and him responding after with a "Yeah what they said". He didn't even look at her but Inuyasha says it was because he was so embarrassed. Since then they have been the couple that everyone admired.

 _I can't blame him for falling in love with her, she was smart, kind, and intriguing. Shoot I would fall in love with her if I was into girls, but I'm not so I have to stick with best friends._

She laughed at herself getting out of her car and walked into her home. Every time she thinks of all the things she wished she had, she remembers everything that she does have. Being a foster child and having a caring family, a nice house, and great friends; is something she would usually only dream of. Her house was in a good neighborhood, a nice two-story house 3 bedroom 3 bath, with a beautiful front and back yard. Sad part about it her foster mom, Kaede, is hardly ever home because she always at the senior home and could never make it back home for the night. But she always made sure she had food on the table, clothes to wear, and a beautiful home over her head. Rin may not have everything, but she had what she needed and she was happy.

She fixed herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, her favorite, and walked into her room to do her homework. She hasn't decided if she should go or not.

 _On one hand that's my best friends boyfriend and last thing I need is for her to think there is something going on between us. But on the other hand, her and everyone else would know that would never happen, not to me so why should I worry. Anyways I believe he invited me simply because he wishes to get to know me as his girlfriends best friend, right. To be honest, I want to get to know him too._

She waited until 7 to go, he didn't give her a time but she assumed it wouldn't be too late. Now that she thought about she doesn't even know how to get to his house. Which proved how sad her social life was for a high school senior. Everyone knew where the Taisho house was, if it wasn't for the fact that they were the richest people within a thousand mile radius, then it was a high school parties that Inuyasha always threw there. Unfortunately, she never felt comfortable enough to go to the parties her entire time in high school, and chose to only go to places outside of people's homes when meeting with her friends.

Luckily, not knowing his address was an easy fix, she could just look it up. She typed in 'Taisho Manor' in Google and their address was the first thing that popped up. After putting it into her Google Maps she drove to his house. Coming up close, she could see it from a distance, and decided that parking would be better at a distance too. She parked in front of a park that was practically across the street. Walking up to the house was no joke either. Once across the street she rung a button that immediately heard an answer from the intercom. A middle aged women with dark red hair and grey eyes answer, clearly a demon, and asked for her reasons for being there.

"I was invited by Sesshomaru."

She tried to look as friendly as possible, she smiled sweetly, and used a … girly… tone of voice.

"Oh of course, your Lady Rin, Master Sesshomaru has been waiting please walk in."

After she turned the intercom off, the gates opened up to a widely decorative and expensive garden with a lit up and marble pathway. The house was nothing less of what you would expect. She walked up to the house and got ready to knock on the front door, but a elderly man with an adorable mustache opened it before she could.

 _So they hire demons and humans to work for them… cool._

"Please follow me, I will show you to the showroom."

We walked passed maids and cleaning people; cooks and the strangest of all, nurses.

 _Why are there nurses here, and especially at this hour._

She continued to follow the man, choosing not to be nosy about something that doesn't involve her, until he got to the door and opened it for her.

"Please make yourself comfortable the young master will be notified of your arrival."

She walked into the dimly lit room. A large screen was across the wall and the floor was covered with chairs, couches, bean bag chairs, rugs, blankets, and anything else needed for a cool movie night. But the room was empty.

 _Cool so they have a movie theatre in their house too._

She walked over to the chair and chose to sit and wait.

"Looks like I ended up coming early anyways."

"Really early."

Rin slightly jumped at Sesshomaru appearance at the door way.

 _When did he come it._

"Sorry, it's just your didn't tell me what time and I figured coming later but not to early would be better, so I just-."

"It can't be helped." **Damn she talks a lot.**

He cut her off so quickly and walked closer to where she was now standing.

"Kagura won't be able to make it, so I guess it's just you and I."

I nodded my head questioningly, "Why?"

He slightly narrowed his eyes, "She started her period and wanted to stay home."

Rin blushed at his alertness.

 _Kagura tells him when she is on her period? They are serious._

"So what are we going to watch?"

He walked passed her and fell down on the bean bag letting his hair cascade all over the floor. He crossed his leg over the other and threw his arm behind his back, "I don't care, you choose."

 _Why everything he does is beautiful… fuck. I have to be alone with him for an entire movie? Great._

She quickly picked a movie, Don Juan DeMarco with Johnny Depp. She put it the DVD player and choose to lay down on the floor next to Sesshomaru. The title sequence began to play and she heard Sesshomaru make the slightest sneer, which made her look at him.

'Something wrong?"

He looked at her, "Girls really do have weird tastes."

Rin laughed loudly, after a second she continued to smile, "What do you have a problem with Romances?"

Sesshomaru was off put by her laughter, he didn't think what he said was funny, "No, just didn't think you would go straight for a chick flick."

She laughed again for a longer second, "Wow, I didn't think you were this funny."

She turned back to the screen and Sesshomaru just looked at her.

 **Whats up with this girl?**

He stared at her a second longer, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. He pressed on his chest and coughed, slouching over into an upright position.

Rin turned quickly and reached for him, "Are you ok-?"

He pushed her hands away, 'I'm fine," He took a deep breath, 'Just keep watching."

She was hesitant to believe him, but ended up sitting back down, but she couldn't concentrate on the movie.

 **What was that?**

The movie finished, Sesshomaru stood to turn on the lights realizing that Rin had fallen asleep.

 **How is she going to pick a movie and just fall asleep?**

He walked over and slightly nudged her with his foot. She woke up after taking a slight yawn.

"Is the movie already over?" She rubbed her eyes.

He nodded, "It's almost 10, you should get home."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah," She smiled again tiredly, "Even though I fell asleep this was fun, hopefully we can do it again some time."

He walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for inviting me I will see you at school tomorrow," She smiled walking out the door waving at him.

Sesshomaru just stared at her as she left. Slowing touching his chest over where he had the pain, and closed the door.

 **Whether I want to or not, looks like I have to see you more.**

Thanks **For everyone that still looks at my story. I finally thought of a direction I want to take this story so please stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R, I would love to know what you guys are feeling about my story and the direction. I really want to write something that hasn't been wrote before, so please tell me how it's going. _Italicized_ is Rin's thoughts, **Bold** is Sesshomaru's thoughts.

OO

Chapter 4

The next day was the same as always. Rin and Kagura once again got to the lunchroom after their free period. The lunchroom was more packed than usual once they walked in. It looked like the crowd was all focused in on one thing. Going over to where the commotion was, they weren't surprised to find the crowd of people surrounding their usual lunch table, and Inuyasha on top of it yelling out to everyone.

"You all know the first soccer game is this Friday, and after the game I am planning a celebratory party."

 _So he is already assuming that they are going to win._

After his 'grand' announcement, the cafeteria had a simultaneous "all right", and loud talking of excitement. Inuyasha's parties were always the best, but what can you expect when they had a big house, money to buy anything, and their father allowed them to have parties there so they didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. They could get away with anything at their parties including the drinking. Let alone everyone's parents allowed them to go because they felt it was an 'honor' to be invited to the Taisho Manor; little did they know what was going on.

Kagura and Rin walked through the lunch line, getting their food.

"Hey I heard you started your period, you usually come over and chill with me when you do," Rin said grabbing a plate of rice and chicken.

Kagura looked at her confused, "I didn't start," She laughed, "Who told you that?"

 _She didn't start her period, but Sesshomaru said-_

Rin shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought you did, nevermind."

 _Why would he lie? Or was he just playing around?_

Rin was a little confused but decided to ignore it. They got their food and walked to their table to sit down. Rin felt strange sitting here, especially leaving Kohaku alone, but she also always felt weird not sitting with her best friend. Kagura sat next to Sesshomaru while Rin circled the table to sit across from the them, in between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Cool announcement Inuyasha," Rin laughed.

Inuyasha smiled proudly, "I know, this party is going to be lit," He high fived some guys on his team before turning his attention back to Rin, "Speaking of Rin, I have never seen you at any of our parties, you should come to one."

Rin looked at him, not wanting to say 'yes' and but not wanting to offend him by saying 'no'.

"OH WOW! He's right Rin, you should come this time. I've been trying to get her to come to one for ever, but her ass prefers to sit at home and sleep."

Everyone laughed causing Rin to laugh along, "Yeah that's true."

"Anyways you've never seen their house, it's so cool, you would love it."

"Yeah I haven't seen it before."

 _Wait. I have seen it before. I just saw it last night, why is she saying I haven't seen it before. Surely Sesshomaru told her I was coming and I came. First he lies about her period and didn't tell her I was joining them. What is going on._

She looked over to Sesshomaru who was just looking over into the distance, clearly not caring about the conversation, or avoiding eye contact for being caught in a lie.

Rin finally nodded, "I guess I'll see."

The whole table got excited saying "yes" and "I can't wait". Confusing Rin even more. Why was everyone so excited to see her come.

Rin was thinking to herself eating her food until she heard the entire table get quiet. She looked up and saw everyone looking off into another direction. She followed their stare and saw them looking at the entrance where a guy with long wavy dark hair walk in. His eyes a ruby red just like Kagura's and he was tall, while he carried a smirk on his lips as he entered. The girls in the room began to mumble amongst themselves talking about how attractive he looked. For a quick second everyone traced his glance to Sesshomaru and back to him obviously noticing the stuffy atmosphere. Rin looked at Kagura,

"Kagura who is that, I have never seen him before."

Kagura who was initially glaring looked at Rin and rolled her eyes, "He's this new guy, Naraku, that showed up to tryouts the other day. He was showing off and worst of all tried out shining Sesshomaru before declaring his 'wish to take over this school' and be the best player on the team. An obvious attack on Sesshomaru who is the captain."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed and his fist balled.

"Hey fuck him if he thinks he is going to be better than anyone on our team," Inuyasha snarled causing Kagome to try and calm him down. One second passed before Sesshomaru clearly had enough. He jerked to a standing position and started walking out of the cafeteria, but not before passing by Naraku. In that instant you couldn't see anything but you can clearly tell within that second of passing a lot was said between the two.

Kagura quickly got up and ran after him, brushing past Naraku who finally decided to sit down at a table full of girls who was mostly the cheerleaders. She followed Sesshomaru's scent, he moved so quickly, by the time she found him he was already on the soccer field practicing. He clearly wasn't going to accept someone being better than him. He wasn't used to being challenge, and definitely wasn't used to losing. He was working on his crossing, his legs smoothly controlling the ball. Kagura seeing his distress. Hes usually like this when he gets angry, but she has seen how Sesshomaru plays when he lets his emotions get to him. He played better smartly and taking his time. Luckily she knew how to calm him unlike anyone else. Kagura ran up to him and took the ball. The ball now resting under her foot, while Sesshomaru glared at her.

"What's the point of being a demon if you can't even smell me coming. Try and get the ball."

Her taunting caused Sesshomaru to smirk, before he used his demon speed to take the ball, that he was now running with. Kagura caught up to him and within seconds they began fighting over the ball with their feet. Sesshomaru who was just angered beyond reason was now seemingly enjoying himself, and Kagura was outwardly laughing. These were the moments that nobody else was able to see. Many people questioned their relationship saying it was fake, but deep down they had feelings for each other that nobody else can understand. They weren't the most emotionally expressive but with each other they felt free like they can do anything.

Sesshomaru finally got the ball, accidentally tripping Kagura and kicked it into the goal while also catching her before she hit the floor. They sat there staring into eachothers eyes breathing heavily as Sesshomaru's hair engulfed the both of them as he hovered over her. He finally picked her up, brushing his hair back with his hands. In a instant Kagura arms were around his neck in a hug.

"Don't worry about assholes likes him. You are and will always be the best."

She pulled away from her hug but he pulled her into a kiss, catching her off guard. Her hand reached up to cup his face while his arm still wrapped around her waist. This was his girl, and the only person that Sesshomaru would let his guard down in front of.

Even if Kagura ever felt that Sesshomaru didn't really like her or vice versa, deep down they knew their feelings for each other. Sesshomaru knew he would kill if he had too for Kagura, not because she told him too but because he loved her so much.

OO

From a far Naraku looked at the too, in their embrace. Slightly snarling he wanted badly to go out and ruin the moment but knew it would be useless too right now, he needed to wait for the right time, right now wasn't the right time. For now he was determining one important thing.

"Who am I going to take from them first."


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R, and tell me what you think. _Italicized_ is Rin's thoughts, **Bold** is Sesshomaru's thoughts.

 **I wanted to address the ambiguousness of Sess/Kagu or Sess/Rin that's going to be in my story. I wanted to do something different that actually has them as friends but attracts the same guy. I want my story to be fit for everyone who ships either of these couples. Yes, there is a lot more Sess/Kagu but that's for a reason, I will have Sess/Rin. So PLEASE keep reading I want to make this story for everyone.**

Chapter 5

It was finally Friday and the first soccer game was today. During their Thursday practice they finally chose captains in which Sesshomaru obviously won, but to everyone's surprise Naraku got 2nd Captain which was usually Bankotsu's role. Nobody could understand how he got the role when he barely made the team a week ago. And now they have a game, but as much as everyone tried they couldn't seem to force themselves to play with him. Which was even harder for Sesshomaru when he got the position of left mid-mid, while Sesshomaru plays right. If anything these two have to practically think the same to play well, but that wasn't going to happen.

Sesshomaru walked into his last period Calculus class finding Rin already in her seat smiling once she noticed him walking in. He got to his seat and sat down, a few minutes before class was suppose to start.

"Are you excited for the game today, I know you are going to kill it."

"Hn," he didn't even bother looking at her, instead choosing to text on his phone, which looked like he was talking to Kagura.

 _He really seem to talk a lot more than he does in person._

Rin laughed imagining Sesshomaru as the "Good Morning", or "Good Night Love You" type of texter. Usually the ones that act all cold and uncaring to their girlfriends make it up in another way.

He looked up from his phone at her laughing sparking his interest, "What is so funny."

"Oh nothing I just had a funny thought that you are one of those super sensitive texters when it comes to your girlfriends."

He looked at me sternly, "What makes you think that, did Kagura tell you something like that?"

Rin shook her head reassuringly, "No, I just assumed from your demeanor. You're both so quiet and conservative, but every time you guys aren't together you are texting each other like crazy.

He looked back at his phone to finish his text, "Hn"

Rin laughed again. _He's definitely the sensitive type, what does he have to hide it? Or get nervous about?_

"Hey I know my opinion means nothing to you, but I know you are going to play great today. No matter who is on your team or what complications, I know greatness when I see it, and your great under any circumstance."

She rambled on, but Sesshomaru listened to every word as he turned to look her in the eyes which made her feel awkward.

"Sorry, I know it's not my business but I've heard a lot from Kagura and I know that Naraku guy is messing around. But I know you are much better than him."

She gave him a thumbs up and proud smile before the teacher entered into the room not allowing him to respond. She turned to focus on the teacher that began with passing out homework from last class. Though she looked away Sesshomaru continued to look at her. He watch her smile as she looked at her score from the homework. Her beautiful smile. How can somebody he knows nothing about make him feel so … intrigued.

Bump Bump -

He once again felt that pain in his chest. His heart beating at an irregular beat, and forcing him to clutch his chest. He took deeper breaths trying to ease the pain but something about this time was different. It was longer and more painful. Rin took a glance at him and once again tried reaching to embrace him. He looked at her as she moved and within a instant he stood up avoiding her touch. After scooting his chair back and leaving out the room clutching his chest.

 **I have to get out of here. Why does this keep happening all of a sudden.**

Rin just stared with the rest of the class as he left the room.

"Okay everyone please pay attention, back to yesterday's homework."

As much as Rin tried to focus she couldn't get off Sesshomaru. This is the second time she has witnessed this happening to him. She figured it might be a panic attack, but considering both times he had no reason to be panicking, she ignored that possibility.

 _But what can be going on with him._

OO

After class Kagura met Rin as she walked out of her calculus class.

"Hey Kagura whats sup?"

She was breathing heavily, "Where's … Sesshomaru?"

"He left class in the beginning, which I actually been meaning to ask you about. He's been having-."

"That's not important right now, it's Inuyasha, come with me we have to stop him."

"What? What happened?"

Kagura began running again as Rin followed. Whether you had demon senses or not you could find where Inuyasha was because everyone else was going in the same direction. They pushed through the crowd on the soccer field to see what was going on, while everyone circled around the two.

Naraku's hair was tied up into a high ponytail and he was wearing a pair of soccer shorts and cleats which showed that he was obviously practicing. Considering the situation he looked rather impeccable, while his usual smirk graced his lips. Inuyasha on the other hand looked disheveled and angry. His hair was a wild mess, his red t-shirt moved in all types of ways; he wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Kagura what's going on, what did that guy do?"

Kagura was going to respond but Inuyasha's anger beat her to it.

"YOU BASTARD HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOUR ASS JUST GOT TO THIS SCHOOL AND YOU ALREADY WANT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED."

Inuyasha balled his fist throwing a punch hardly visible to the human eye but perfect for the demon eye. Naraku simply dodged the bunch that sent Inuyasha to the floor due to the force.

"I can't help she was tired of being with a loser like you."

Inuyasha growled, his claws more visible as he jumped at Naraku unleashing a multitude of attacks, all of which were missed.

"Inuyasha stop before someone finds you, or someone gets hurt," Kagome said grabbing at his arms but Inuyasha only pushed her away a lot more aggressive than he intended.

He turned to look at her but his eyes were now a bloodshot red, and demon marks began to grow on his face.

"Oh shit," Kagura said under her breath.

"What? What's happening to him?" Rin was confused she has never seen this happen to him before.

"This is bad I had only seen him like this one time when he got pissed at Sesshomaru. His demon feelings take over and he becomes aggressive. But at the time his father had to stop him before he went on a rampage."

Inuyasha continued to attack Naraku but now his attacks were misguided and he clearly didn't care who got in the way. Kagura took her fan that she always keeps in her backpack and blew a powerful wind to block Inuyasha's attack from the bywatchers.

"I have to do something or someone's going to get hurt."

Kagura prepared her fan and charged at Inuyasha who was still trying to attack Naraku but a green flash passed by her and hit Inuyasha knocking him to the floor.

Sesshomaru walks from out the crowd while everyone mumbled "he actually came" or "what is he going to do". He passed Kagura to Inuyasha who was on his knees and in an instant punched Inuyasha in the stomach knocking him out. The demonic marks on his face now gone.

 _He ended up coming._

"Stupid Mutt, the least you can do is actually hit him." He grabbed the now limp Inuyasha and carried him on his back.

Before walking away he looked at Naraku who was still smirking after all of that.

"Maybe you should watch your brother before he really gets hurt," Naraku said after a little chuckle.

Sesshomaru flashed to Naraku grabbing him by the throat. He raised his arm getting Naraku off of his feet and choking him. The smirk that was once on his face was now gone. Sesshomaru's face was also visibly angry.

"Do not speak to me of pain, I would be glad to show you."

He closed his hands around his neck causing Naraku to gasped for air. Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru placing her hand on his arm he was using to choke him.

"Another day, forget this bastard, let's get Inuyasha home."

Sesshomaru was growling but eventually dropped Naraku who was caressing his throat.

"You got lucky today."

Thats was all he said before walking away with Kagura in tow. The crowds of soccer players, cheerleader, and few other student parting out his way.

OO


	6. Chapter 6

Please R&R, and tell me what you think. _Italicized_ is Rin's thoughts, **Bold** is Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Chapter 6

They arrived at their house just moments after Inuyasha woke up.

"Fuck Sesshomaru, why did you have to hit me so hard?"

He turned the corner onto his street, "Learn to Control yourself."

"Feh whatever that bastard deserved anything I did to him."

"Yeah but the people around didn't. I'm all for kicking his ass but be more careful," Kagura said motherly scolding him, "Anyways what he do that got you so worked up?"

Inuyasha who was previously sitting up in angered, sat back into his seat. Even Sesshomaru glanced at him through the rearview mirror to know what happened.

"I got a text from Kikyou today, saying she's breaking up with me. I was like 'whatever' she says that all the time to fuck with me but she never means it. Then I go out to practice before the game today, and there he was his arms around her and he kissed her," His face now visibly disgusted, "Even she looked grossed out."

"WOW that asshole," Kagura exclaimed as Sesshomaru got to the gate to their house and entered the passcode driving to their parking structure, "He even tried asking me on a date in a class I have with -."

She couldn't finish he sentence because Sesshomaru slammed on the breaks causing Kagura and Inuyasha, who weren't wearing seatbelts, to fling forward.

"What the hell."

"Fuck Sesshomaru learn to drive," Inuyasha said rubbing his forehead.

They looked outside and saw that he was in his usual parking spot.

"Sorry," He mumbled getting out his car and slamming the door.

That guy really wants to die, take Inuyasha's girl that's on him, but don't talk to mine.

Kagura and Inuyasha looked at each other confused.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged. They both followed after him into the house, as the elderly guy with the moustache held the door for them to come in.

"Well you guys have 2 hours before you have to be at the game, what are you guys going to do?"

Inuyasha threw the soccer ball at Kagura which she caught in her hands.

"What do you think," Inuyasha said following after his brother to the backside of their house where they had a soccer field made up for them whenever they wanted to practice.

Kagura rolled her eyes smiling, "Of course."

The three of them went outside to practice before the game. Inuyasha usually wouldn't bother practicing with Sesshomaru whenever they were at home but after the events of today, he was persistent on outshining Naraku to prove to Kikyou. She was cheer captain for sure would be there.

Kagura took a break walking over to her phone.

Rin: Hey! Is everything okay

\- Hello

\- KAGURA!

Kagura: Sorry damn. Everythings good. Lol.

Rin: Oh okay, you weren't answering so I was getting worried.

\- Are you still coming tonight?

Kagura: Of course? R U?

\- You better I swear

Rin: Haha Yeah I am. Do you mind if I stay over your house, I don't want to come back to my home after I go to the party.

Kagura: I guess, but I don't even know if I am going home today. I might stay at Sesshomaru's house, but you are welcome to stay here too.

Rin: … You stay at his house?

\- I guess I can if you're gonna be there.

Kagura: ;) Sure do. We will come and get your around 5 be ready

She looked at the time and it was 4:24, she walked over and told Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had gone in earlier to make sure the staff were preparing for the party. Sesshomaru and Kagura walked into the house and into Sesshomaru's room. All of the rooms were at the end of their own halls that accompanied other rooms to anyone's wishes. Sesshomaru hall had a room of workout equipment, a library in another room, and art room because he was fond of art. His room was of course big, he said he wouldn't settle for anything smaller. The first part of his room had a couch facing a television, and in a who separate part of the room was his bed, dresser, closet and bathroom. His room was as white as everything in his life but he has little accents of red and yellow. But Kagura's favorite part of the room was a blown up picture of her and Sesshomaru that they took for their senior portraits. Even Kagura found it embarrassing at first but Inutaisho insisted on having it done. Now she has grown to like it. If he ever cheated and brought another girl to the room, she would have do it while staring at her face.

"I'm going to shower first since you take forever," Sesshomaru said grabbing a towel and walking into the shower.

Kagura laughed, "But I don't think we have enough time for each of us to take it alone. Let's take it together."

She grabbed a towel pushing Sesshomaru into the bathroom with her.

His bathroom could be a full room itself. In the back half was the shower and in the middle of the floor was a bath that looked like a hot tub in the floor. She walked to the shower turning on the hot water to warm it up. She looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at her intently, not necessarily angry, but curious.

 **Is she really serious about this. It's not like I'm embarrassed but she has never been this bold in front of me.**

"What your not going to take your clothes," She teased, "Rin and I always take showers together. But she's also a girl so I guess this doesn't quite compare." She laughed as she tied her previously loose hair up into a messy bun and took off her shirt revealing her white lace bra, and took off her black leggings.

She slightly smiled at Sesshomaru, she didn't know if she was going to far, and he wasn't doing anything to approve, or say otherwise.

He stared at her for a second more before sighing, "Whatever," He followed Kagura in taking off his shirt. The steam in the room was catching onto them and the mirrors in the room started to fog up and everything was getting foggy. Kagura tried not to stare but it wasn't too often she even saw him without a shirt on and his body was so nice. He was a soccer player, so naturally he was skinny but also liked to work out. His body was very toned and even chiseled when displaying his abs and v-line, which was Kagura's favorite. Of course besides the hair. Once his shirt was completely off his hair rested against his body, and he began to take his shorts off making Kagura turn around embarrassed and blush.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, "Thought you weren't embarrassed."

"I'M NOT! I just want to give you privacy."

"The moment you suggested taking a shower together, you gave up privacy."

Kagura thought to herself 'He's right, I can't lose to him.' She continued taking off her bra and underwear and once she set it aside she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand not looking at him and rushing to the shower where the steam would cover them. He was in the back of the shower and she was blocking the water from hitting him. She was facing him but her eyes were closed.

He chuckled one, "You're ridiculous."

"This was so much easier in my imagination."

"So you've been imagining us in the shower?"

She was blushing even more now, "No…. I just… fuck."

She finally opened her eyes looking up into his face. For some reason he looked so much taller. Even though he is really tall, Kagura isn't all that short. She at least made it to his chin. She was doing everything in her power for their bodies not to touch.

He sighed, "Stand still."

He reached for the loofah on the shelf behind her, and grabbed the soap. He mixed the two getting a soapy mixture.

"May I?"

She nodded her head.

He took the loofah and washed down her body avoiding touching any parts that would make her feel uncomfortable.

 **She's so forward and honest, it's funny seeing this softer side of her. She has nothing to be embarrassed about.**

"What are you thinking about?"

He was in the middle of wiping down her stomach when he stood back up to his full height looking into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're my girlfriend and no matter how you look on the outside, I will also love and appreciate you. So don't worry about how you look in front of me."

He was looking her straight in her eyes, and as he was talking she started to cry but used the shower water to mask it. There was a lot about kagura that Sesshomaru knew, that she didn't know he knew. She had a hard life, even though she grew up wealthy, her dad was the mafia lord and praise wasn't something she ever got, not like Sesshomaru. She lived her life hiding herself and her life, and has even hinted at stuff happening to her at a young age that possibly scarred her for life. Emotionally and physically, considering the scare that she even has on her back. He was never able to tell her anything before, but now seemed like the right time.

He continued to wipe down her body, "You may not tell me everything, and I understand. But I do know more about you than you know I know, and I'm not one of those people that will hurt you. I know there are more things you want to do with me or say to me but some insecurity is holding you back, I want you to know you can open up to me. I love you."

 **I know she needed to hear this, but fuck this sensitive shit. Glad no one is around.**

He knew she needed a second because she was still crying. She finished wiping her eyes and smiled, "Did you say all that just to tell me I have a ugly body?"

He rolled his eyes, "Quite the opposite."

She laughed, "Just Kidding, I know it's nice. I'm so surprised right now that's the most I have ever heard you talk. Man you must be that excited to shower with me; got you talking."

She loved making fun of him, and she was the only person he loved hearing it from. They finished their shower quickly after that Sesshomaru got ready for the game and Kagura put on some clothes that she could wear to the party.

When they were done they walked down the stairs, Inuyasha's smell was already gone so he must of left early.

"Oh by the way, Rin asked for us to pick her up."

Sesshomaru just nodded his head, his memory going back to what happened in class today. His thoughts were interrupted by a scent of someone he wasn't expecting to be in the house right now.

"Father your back."

Inutaisho was talking to one of the nurses when he saw his son and smiled. He was dressed in a all black suit with a white tie. His hair was pulled back into a very slick low ponytail as his slightly tanner skin tone contrasted his pure white hair. Once Kagura mentioned to Sesshomaru how attractive his dad was which caused Sesshomaru to get angry and not talk to his dad for a month. She was saying it as a compliment since he looks just like his dad, but he felt it as a threat of his father 'taking what's his', definitely a dog demon thing Kagura couldn't understand.

Inutaisho caught of glimpse of Kagura his smile widened. Inutaisho knew better than anyone how much Sesshomaru has progressed since he started dating Kagura. He appreciated her more than anyone for what she has done to his son.

"Ahh Kagura I thought that was you I smelled. How are you?"

She bowed, "I am doing great, how was the States?"

He nodded, "It was nice. Are you both on your way to the game?"

She nodded, Sesshomaru only looking at his dad the whole time, something was off about him.

"I would love to come to watch, but I have other matters to attend to. Kagura please cheer them on for me."

She nodded, "Of course."

He smiled brightly before walking past them to the direction of his room.

"Lets go."

Sesshomaru and Kagura walked to his car and drove to Rin's house.

They drove up to her house.

"Ill text her we are out here." She got her phone out and texted her, receiving a 'coming' in return. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru who was looked out his side window as they waited. "Hey how did you know where she lived, I didn't even have to tell you how to get here. Have you been here before" Kagura laughed, while most other girls would probably feel suspicious.

"No, I followed her scent."

Kagura looked shocked, "You could follow it from that distance? Wow that's cool. Dog demons really are something else."

Rin came running to the car, but no one could ignore how she looked. She had on a floral jumper with a pair of wedge heels. Her hair was put into a intended messy bun and she did very slight but appealing makeup. She got into the back seat of the car.

"Whats sup you guys! So much for 5," She laughed brightly, "What happened to picking me up at 5?"

Kagura sighed, "I completely forgot. But whatever to that. You brat you look beautiful what the hell." She turned around in the passenger seat to see. As Sesshomaru started to drive.

Rin laughed, "It's nothing, I know I went a little overboard but I didn't know how to dress. It's my first party."

"Fuck that, you look great, doesn't she Sesshomaru."

He didn't bother looking, "Hn."

Kagura smacked her lips, "Ignore him that's a 'yes' to him."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and she stuck her tongue out her him.

"Well thank you to both of you," She smiled, "I'm so excited."

OO

"Call heads or tails," The referee said point to Sesshomaru.

"Heads."

The referee lifted his hand to the heads being faced up, "Heads, you will be starting with the ball."

The referee sets the ball down on the team's side as all the crowds in the school stands screamed. Having home field advantage on your first game is always the best.

Sesshomaru moved back to his position as Jakotsu and the other forward came up to start the game. With one kick to Sesshomaru the game began.

OO


	7. Chapter 7

Please R&R, and tell me what you think. _Italicized_ is Rin's thoughts, **Bold** is Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Chapter 7

"CHEERS!"

Everyone raised their drinks in the air to congratulate the boys team on their first win of the year. The house was packed with the people from the game, and the staff that walked around keeping the place clean. There were crowds of people in the living room, kitchen, and outside. The music was playing and everyone was dancing having a good time. Sesshomaru and the closer part of the team were outside chilling in a circle.

"Sesshomaru you played so well!" One of the freshman on the team said.

His comment earning an ambiguous agreement from everyone around.

"And all the scouts that were there were surely impressed," Kagura said. She was currently sitting on the arm of the chair Sesshomaru was sitting in. Her position as she rested on him with her arm circle around the back made them look like a real king and queen. "I wonder where Rin went." She checked her phone for a message but didn't get one.

"Wait Rin really came?" Bankotsu asked looking a little more happy than expected.

Kagura nodded, "And she looked good as fuck."

The team that knew and payed attention gave Bankotsu a smirk maybe even a wink.

After that Rin walked outside from the living room, causing everyone to look at her.

She looked up at their stares, "Hey Everyone," She smiled.

Everyone greeted her, as she got closer. She sat down in a empty seat, and joined into the conversation.

"Inuyasha you played so good, I was surprised about all the goals you made," Her eyes were big as she expressed her surprised.

Inuyasha closed his eyes nodding his head in confident agreement, "Of course, no one has legs like mine."

The team grunted as one punched him the arm and hit him on the back of the head.

"Geez, can you even be humble about it."

"Ow, dammit." Everyone laguhed.

Kagome broke laughter trying to keep the mood light,"Let's play a game?!" She asked but knowing they wouldn't say no. She passed out the cards to play a game of Kings Cup. "You do know how to play right Rin?"

Rin nodded her head, "I've seen it played before it's not that hard. But I've never drank before."

No one looked surprised but Kagome was excited, "I'm so happy to have another human girl drinking with me, a demons tolerance is so much better than ours, so I won't be alone."

"Oh really I didn't know that."

Kagome nodded, "Yep, so I'm always the only one that drunk while everyone else is perfectly fine."

"I mean there is one thing between humans and demons, but you're on a whole other level. I'm pretty sure you're just a light weight Kagome," Inuyasha joked messing up her hair.

She pouted moving on to the game. They began, luckily this game is easy to play and a quick game to get drunk with. Kagome was already acting a little out of ordinary.

"Rin I'm so surprised your still alright, you've drank more than the rest of us," Inuyasha praised.

"I know," She laughed but followed it with a hiccup.

"Maybe I talked too soon."

Everyone laughed. Before they picked up the next card Rin got a text.

Kohaku: Hey, Im here, WRY?

"Oh hold on, Kohaku's here, he can play too." Rin got up staggeredly, proving she wasn't as okay as she was acting. She got to the door and walked back out with Kohaku on her heels. Once they reached the group, he bowed and congratulated the team.

"Come on Kohaku join us," Kagome said red faced.

He nodded, "I would, but I have to drive back, I'm good with watching."

"That's true, well let's keep going," Kagome continued tripping over herself as she reached for another card.

"Mind if I play too," Naraku said walking up to the group.

Everyone got quiet and took a quick glance as the brothers. They played today and Naraku proved to be a good addition to the team, but that doesn't change what he already did to them. Inuyasha got furious.

"What the hell are you doing here."

Sesshomaru was rather indifferent about it, he didn't like that he insulted him in front of the team, but he did like how he played. He also wasn't too mad about him taking his brother's girlfriend, he found it quite funny. He choose to not say anything at all.

"I agree with him, you played great today but doesn't change what you have did."

They all quietly nodded in agreement, mostly because they didn't want to make either of the brothers mad.

Naraku then looks at Sesshomaru, "and what do you say?"

Inuyasha now stood up angrier, "He agrees with us, you insulted him even more."

"I don't care."

Everyone questionly looked at Sesshomaru as he interrupted Inuyasha, did the alcohol get to him?

"Don't make your problems mine, deal with them yourself," he said directing his anger towards inuyasha. He got up quickly followed by Kagura and walked back into the house. Everyone looked at eachother before agreeing the game was over and walking into the house to atleast dance and get away from Naraku. Well, everyone except Inuyasha. He knew his brother wasn't the closest to him but he would never be okay with any sort of disrespect to his family. He stayed outside, where Kagome stayed with him. He sat drinking more, but even too much for a demon. Kagome attempted to sooth him but unsuccessfully due to her drunken state. Inuyasha sat angry until he smelled someone he didn't want to. He ran into the house leaving Kagome behind and there she was, Kikyou just walked in with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Kagome was also a cheerleader, she was actually Co-a Captain with Kikyou but she always choose to go around with Inuyasha and the group rather than the cheerleaders. Kikyou got a look of Inuyasha and turned away. He ran over to her taking her hand and dragging her to a quieter place.

"What do you want?" Her question was heartless and her face emotionless.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I WANT?" the alcohol was clearly getting to him.

"Go find Kagome you've drank too much." She sighed taking her arm from him.

She tried walking away but this time he grabbed her hand, "Wait, please tell me why are you doing this?"

She turned to look at him coldly, "We are over. Pretend we don't know each other, that would be the easiest for everyone." She snatched her hand away and walked back to the rest of the girls.

Inuyasha clearly couldn't hide his anger, he punched the wall causing a huge hole. Kagome walked over to him, "It's okay."

Inuyasha pushed her away aggressively, "I need to be alone". He walked up to his room. She watched as he angrily walked away and sighed.

In the corner Naraku watched in the darkness, smirking, "Perfect".

Elsewhere Rin was just dancing with Bankotsu; they were enjoying themselves. He leaned over to whisper in her ears over the loud music, "Hey you really do look nice."

Rin smiled, "Thank you so much, you played great today too."

"Wanna go someone quieter."

She innocently nodded. He grabbed her hand to hold on to his shirt to not lose him. He walked through the crowd to another room where there were couches a table, and other places to relax.

They sat down next to each other, practically on top of each other. Rin had drank a little too much but she was still feeling good.

"Rin, can I kiss you."

She nodded, not realizing what she was agreeing to.

He leaned in kissing her on the lips, but pulled away to make sure she was okay.

She slightly blushed before leaning back in for a full on kiss. Bankotsu placed his hand on her hip slowly rising it to more private places, but still Rin didn't feel bother.

"Actually Sesshomaru has lot of room here, wanna go find one for more privacy."

She nodded and he grabbed her hand dragging her through the crowd. Kohaku who was previously dancing with some other girls saw, curious about what was happening. He saw them reached the stairs when he realized how drunk Rin was when she couldn't even walk up the first step. He ran over to them catching Rin's other hand as they ascended the stairs.

"Rin are you okay?"

Bankotsu looked at him questionly.

Rin turned around and smiled at him, "Of course." As she said that, she moved a little too quick for her stomach and threw up all over the stairs.

"No your not," Kohaku snathed her away, "Im taking you home."

Kohaku picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front door, where Kagura ran up to meet her.

"Hey OMG, what happened?"

Kohaku smiled, "She had a little too much to drink, I'll take her home."

Kagura hit herself, "I should of been watching her, thank you so much Haku, make sure she gets back safe."

He nodded walking out the door.

Kagura walked back to where her and Sesshomaru were when she didn't see him anymore. She would smell him out but she even drank too much and can't focus her senses correctly.

ll

Bankotsu who was throwing up over a toilet sensed someone behind him. He turned to find Sesshomaru in the doorway.

"Ah it's just you Sesshomaru." He laughed as he fell on the floor weak from throwing up.

"Get out, you are not okay, I called you an Uber."

Sesshomaru face was serious and scary though it stayed blank, so Bankotsu only agreed. He stood up and attempted to pass him through the doorway.

"If you ever try something like that again, I will make sure you never try anything ever again, got it?"

Bankotsu nodded as he descended the stairs.

Kagura passed him on the stairs to get to Sesshomaru.

"Dang is he okay?"

Sesshomaru just glared at him, "This party is over tell everyone to leave." That was all he said before continuing up the stairs to his room.

Kohaku got this car putting Rin in the passenger seat and driving away.

"Why did you drink so much, how am I supposed to take you home like this."

Rin giggled, "I was going to stay with Kagura at Sesshomaru's house but I guess not anymore."

Kohaku looked shocked at her, "You were going to stay at his house," She nodded as he frowned, "What has got into you Rin."

She lazily shrugged dozing off from the alcohol, "I don't know, I just feel some kind of connection with Sesshomaru."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, "You mean you bestfriend's boyfriend?"

She nodded happily not realizing what she was exposing about herself, "I don't know how to explain it but it's there and I know he feels it too."

Kohaku wanted to tell her one more thing but choose not to when he saw how tired she was.

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you. Lord knows how long I wished for you to say that about me."

OO


	8. Chapter 8

Please R&R, and tell me what you think. _Italicized_ is Rin's thoughts, **Bold** is Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Chapter 8

The morning of the next day Rin woke up with the most killer headache she has ever had. Not only did she have a headache, she also had a need to throw up. Running to her bathroom she flung the toilet seat up and barf everything that was in her stomach. Sweat falling down her face as her body became limp; she laid against her bathtub walls. She looked at her clothes and saw she was wearing the same thing she had on at the party, but how did she get back to her house. Now that she thought about she can't remember anything that had happened after playing that game.

She laughed weakly, "So this is what a hangover feels like, count me out on this."

After finishing her sentence she continued to throw up in the toilet. In the middle of the 3rd time she heard a noise of someone running into her room and within seconds her hair lifted from her back and the toilet.

 _Please don't be Kaede she would be so mad to know what I had done last night. There's definitely no way that I can cover this up considering everything smell like cinnamon and Jack Daniels, including my throw up._

"It's okay Rin get it all out, you had a long night."

She mentally sighed in relief when she realized it was Kohaku's voice.

"I think I'm good now. I'm just going to take some aspirin."

She got up, reaching to her shelf and taking out a bottle of prescribed IBUProfen and downing two of them.

"What happened last night, I unfortunately don't remember anything," She chuckled walking out of the room to the kitchen with Kohaku.

He sincerely thought about telling her the truth but found that it was better not to since nothing happened.

"You know you just danced and decided to come home so I brought you back. I stayed over by the way to make sure you were okay, you don't mind do you."

Rin shock her head drinking some water to get the pills down, "Of course not, you used to stay over all the time. Now that I think about you never stayed over since you got that girlfriend Freshman year." He laughed, "She really believed we had something going on didn't she. Well I guess I can understand why."

His laughter subsided to a chuckle, "Yeah…."

"Speaking of, why did you guys break up, you never told me."

His face furrowed, "I did tell you."

Rin rolled her eyes smiling, "Yes your right, you told me you didn't like her anymore, but considering that you never really liked her in the first place I know there is another reason."

He sighed, "... I just realized I like somebody else." Rin laughed making Kohaku more shocked.

"So you dated a girl knowing you had feelings for somebody else," She 'tsked' her teeth, "I'm ashamed of you Haku. How inconsiderate of someone else's feelings"

He laughed, if only he could tell her. He thought bringing his attention to someone else would change his feelings. Didn't work.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to read a text message from his mom.

"Looks like I gotta go," He said grabbing anything he had behind and walking to the door with Rin in his rear.

"Didn't tell your mom did you?" She smirked.

"I might have forgot that one important task," He ran out the door to the driveway where his car was parked, "See you later Rin, get some rest I know you have a killer headache."

She nodded waving her hand as her friends sped out the driveway. She stared at the sky for a little realizing the day was dark from the grey clouds that hovered overhead. Her headache slowly started to fade, "This is a beautiful picture to draw." She smiled running back into her house.

She sat down on the patio couch to her front yard that Kaede loved to sit on for hours. She had grabbed a pen and paper and began sketching the very familiar scenery. She loved drawing the exact same picture that showed the difference in day, weather, occasion, and people. Some had a sunny sky, some a starry sky; others with loads and cars and people, and other bare and quiet. This particular morning was very quiet, yet the cars were at their house proving the Saturday morning when people are sleeping in. Her particular neighborhood housed many trees to the point where you can only see the sky from the street and even then the trees were so big they almost touched from both sides of the streets. The road itself was slightly winding and all the houses were built on a slight hill. The look of it always reminded her of the forests from _Lord of the Ring_ s. She looked down to continue her sketch of the trees whose leaves slightly began to fall from the incoming autumn. She looked back up to finish the car that was across the street.

 _Wait that wasn't there a second ago._

She looked confused trying to remember when that car had arrived at her house.

"What are you doing."

Rin jump with a little shout dropping her pen and sketchbook that was on her lap to the floor. She looked over to find Sesshomaru standing next to her on the path to her house. His hair was tied up in a very messy bun and he was wearing grey sweats and a tight white t-shirt. Probably the most laid back Sesshomaru can ever look. Even though those sweats are most likely some _Polo_ brand and the T-shirt was probably a vintage _Calvin Klein._

 _And yet still so beautiful._

She realized she once again was staring a little too long at him and decided to pick her stuff off the floor.

"I just decided to get some fresh air and draw." She smiled getting back to what she was doing, not letting Sesshomaru bother her.

He continued to watch her, noticing the way she used her hands on the paper. So careful and delicate.

"You may sit if you want, I'm almost done. And then I want you to give me your honest opinion."

Sesshomaru stood a little longer, as usual he is constantly surprised by how bold the things this girls says. He walked closer and sat down on the comfortable patio couch next to her also starring at the sky. Him of all people enjoyed a little peace and quiet, actually he enjoyed nothing more; not even soccer. The silence of the air engrossed him causing him to close his eyes and meditate. The silence between the two was unwarranted and unrecognized, but highly needed.

Almost 30 minutes have gone by before Rin quietly yet excitedly said, "Done."

Sesshomaru who wasn't sleep but not necessarily in reality woke to her noise turning his head to look at her.

 **Why is she always smiling? And loud? She ruined a perfectly good moment. Good moment… why was this a good moment in any sort, I simply came to check on the girl out of courtesy after the party, but ended up staying much longer than what I intended. But I don't want to leave, not yet.**

She looked over to him making eye contact, "Want to see it now?"

She shoved the picture with her sketch in his face. He grabbed the book with his hand observing the picture.

 **Beautiful.**

He couldn't hide the shock on his face. He never knew she was such a good artist. The picture completely and perfectly captured the neighborhood and even adding a euphoric sensation to it.

"Wow you're staring at it so long, it must be bad," She chuckled.

She knew it wasn't bad but felt slightly on edge at his quietness.

"It is good." He gave it back to her rashly.

"Really? That makes me so happy that you said that? Kagura tells me all the time how much you like art and especially naturesque art. I thought it wouldn't be up to par with your standards."

Sesshomaru sat in silence, quietly wishing to ask her for the picture, but not daring the words to come out of his mouth. He simply stood getting ready to leave. He felt like he had already wasted enough time here.

"Wait, why did you come. I was too busy drawing I didn't bother asking."

"I just want to make sure you were okay after the party, Kagura asked me to check," He said as he continued walking not even turning around.

"How sweet, well thanks. If you ever want to draw together you can always come over."

She yelled for no reason considering how close he still was too her. Or maybe his ears were just being sensitive.

Sesshomaru stopped walking for a second putting his hands in his pocket. He felt a strong urge that he didn't want to leave her, something was forcing him to stay there. He couldn't understand why but he knew it was something for him, not her, but something about him being with her made **him** feel better.

He turned around looking at Rin who was just standing watching him leave, "Would you like to go somewhere with me, It's a beautiful place, bring your stuff to draw if you wish to come."

He turned around not waiting for her answer, but his sensitive ears can pick up the subtle sounds of her getting her stuff and locking the door, running to catch up with him. He slightly smirked as they got into his car and driving off.

OOO

During their 20 minute drive Rin was staring out the window. She tried starting up conversation with Sesshomaru but found that her attempts were only futile and decided to just stare out the window. After 10 minutes she had no clue where they were going and never actually seen this part of the city before. Once they arrived to where she assumed was their destination he parked his car and got out walking around to open Rin's door before she could even open it herself. _Demon speed._ She giggled.

"Thank You, but you don't have to do that with me. Just be comfortable. We should be friends," She smiled closing the door behind herself, "And by the way, where are we?"

She looked around they were in the middle of a forest. There wasn't anything special about where they were considering he said it was a beautiful place. On the other hand Rin had loved the forest,and nature and decided anywhere where there are trees is good enough for her. Sesshomaru had begun walking down a path into the forest, and Rin assuming she should, followed. Every step they made leaves crinkled and sticks cracked. The tree rustled as they moved them aside to get through and the bird chirping communicating their arrival.

 _I love the stillness and minimal noise, the smell of the autumn trees, and the man in front of me guiding my way._

"Almost there."

Rin looked ahead of them to see what was 'almost there' but the forest was still too dark and thick for her to tell. Giving it another minute she saw a sudden glow as Sesshomaru parted the last bunch of bushes. He walked out holding the bush still for her to come out. As she looked out all she could see was a bunch of green and yellow but as she stepped out she couldn't help gasping at one of the most beautiful sceneries she had ever seen.

"This. This is unbelievably beautiful."

The place was cascaded with grass filled with bright yellow flowers with a few patches of red ones. The flowers continued for a while falling into large hills and a small stream below it. Rin ran to the top of the hill to look over the entire landscape. The cloudy sky wasn't even enough to stop the ground from shining, she felt like she was walking on a golden path or flying over golden clouds. At this point she was excitedly laughing falling to the ground embracing the flowers and the grass.

Sesshomaru who she had left behind graced his way to her sitting down right next to here.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. ITS BEAUTIFUL."

He nodded, "My mom brought me here when I was young once. Now I meet Kagura here whenever she wants."

Rin smiled still lying in the flowers, "She is so lucky. I would come here everyday if I could."

Sesshomaru who was looking towards the stream smelled something salty come from Rin and turned to looked at her. He looked to see her wiping away tears from her face. He was surprised. **What happened?**

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cry," She smiled through the tears choosing not to look at Sesshomaru out of her own pride, "I just, I don't, I'm not …." She couldn't finish.

Sesshomaru just sat in silence trying to understand her emotions. After looking away he laid down into the flowers slowly next to her. There was a little silence between them as he let Rin get herself back together. He didn't realize this place would have this type of effect on her. He knew why this place was essentially a sentimental place to him, but to her is should be just a big flower patch… at least that's how Kagura treated it. What was her past like that made her feel this way? As much as Kagura seemed to talk about him to Rin, he realized that Kagura never really said anything about Rin's past to him.

"Weren't you going to draw, that's why I told you bring your stuff."

Rin jumped up remembering his statement and instantly pulling her book and pencil from her bag.

"Yeah, your right!"

 _It's so much I don't know what I want to draw. I could draw the flowers, or no let's draw the tree's. No, that's so basic. Let me think with an artistic eye, what is something I can draw that you wouldn't see everyday. Something euphorical that is beautiful so that I could remember this forever._

She looked at Sesshomaru who had his head resting on his arm, his eyes closed, and legs crossed next to her. _Perfect._

She began drawing exactly what she saw, Sesshomaru resting but decided the landscape shouldn't go to waste, so she manipulated the surface a little. She imagined him resting against a tree in the same position amongst all the trees and flowers. Though he was one person amongst such a specific and big background it was obvious to see what was the important part of the floor. Even in a picture he draws your attention in.

She had been drawing for nearly an hour and they had been in silence the whole time.

"May I ask you something?"

Rin looked at him but he was still lying in the same position with his eyes closed.

"Of course."

"Why were you crying earlier?"

She laughed, she didn't really think that he would ask.

"I just don't get to see things like this much ya'know? When we are kids and get to see the beauty of the world; I didn't get that as a child," She continued drawing taking a pause, "My parents died when I was 8 and I have been in foster care since then. Every parent I have proved to be bad people, most friends I make leave me learning about my past, and most adults just feel pity for me," She took a break tearing up again but nothing fell, "I've haven't told anyone this either, but when my parents died I was diagnosed with cancer. Which is the main reason any house that adopted me gave me up, they couldn't handle the 'mental distress'."

Sesshomaru had been looking at her as she still concentrated on her drawing. She looked up gazing off into the distance.

"But you want to know something funny, I tend to get along with Demons so much more than humans anyways. I've never been around them until coming to school with you guys." She laughed.

 **I had no clue, she's always smiling, and Kagura never told me anything about it. Does Kagura even know?**

He sat watching her for another 5 minutes when she told him she was done. She showed him her picture not expecting her to draw what she had at all.

 **Why had she drew me? Out of everything here she decided to draw me.**

"I know what you're thinking, but I had to. This may not make sense to you, but I didn't want to just draw the scenery, how boring. I decided to draw you because everything will always be here," She pointed to the flowers under them, "But you will not. It's important to capture the unique substance of a drawing right?"

As she always does she laughed trying to explain her weird behavior, all the while Sesshomaru couldn't look away from her drawing of him. He had loved it, her imagination was beautiful just as much as he artistry. Was this really just drawn in the last hour?

"You like it that much? Keep it, it would make me happy."

"It's alright." He handed her back the sketchbook, playing off his excitement.

"Really?! Well if you ever want it, tell me," They just looked over the hill together, "Now can I ask you something?"

"Hn?"

"Do you feel that connection that I feel? I feel so at peace with you, I feel like you're my other half that lived a completely different life."

 _I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I think I really do like him. But why? I never tried to like him so why has it come all of a sudden?_

He didn't say anything even though that was exactly his sentiment. At least he knows that it wasn't just him that felt this way.

"We should go it's late."

The sun had already set as he got up and they walked back to his car. Walking back would of been much more difficult if she didn't have Sesshomaru there to guide her. His instincts as a demon obviously helps him find his way even in the dark. They got to his car but the ride back was even more quiet than it was on the way there.

Rin was looking out the window when she heard somebody calling a phone, she looked at her phone but it wasn't her's. She looked at Sesshomaru who was still just looking ahead driving.

"Can you see who it is?"

Rin took his phone that was thrown in the console of his car.

"It's Kagura."

"Don't answer it."

Rin looked at him questioningly, "It's most likely not important."

Rin nodded understanding completely, Kagura had a tendency to call people for no reason and talk for hours.

The phone had stopped ringing, but she instantly called back again. The phone was still in Rin hands making her look up at Sesshomaru for a response. He sighed heavily and responded, "Just answer it."

Rin nodded answering the phone and putting it on speaker for him to still hear.

Before anyone was able to say 'Hello', Kagura responded first angry.

"Why aren't you answering," Her anger would of been terrifying if she had not been crying at the same time. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in concern noticing his anger at her crying. He took his phone from Rin's hands as his other hand still stirred the car.

"I'm coming to get you." He hung up the phone. The speed of the car fastened as we made our way to her house.

Sorry for such a long wait, college is stressful but I do appreciate everyone who is reading and reviewing, it makes me so proud and happy :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You to everyone who is reading so far, you all are my motivation to keep going, especially since I don't usually get this far into a story without quitting. I'm trying to update more often, college finals are going to be the death of me, but I can do it!

I also hope everyone doesn't mind that I try to make my story of multiple viewpoints where there's no main character really. I haven't got to do too much Kagura but that will come ;). Please Enjoy.

Chapter 9

 _Now that I think about I never actually been to Kagura's house before. I knew what her family did, so she choose to never bring her friends home with her._

The drive to her house was much shorter, mostly likely due to the speed that he was driving at. They pulled up to normal neighborhood of 2 story houses. When she thought about her father and his job, she assumed they would live in a big house, like Sesshomaru, with guards and stuff everywhere. He most definitely needed the protection.

One Sesshomaru parked he didn't hesitate to get out the car, not saying anything. Rin questioned if she should go, if it was her place to go. Not letting Sesshomaru get too far ahead she decided she should, she was her best friend and it sounded like it was something she needed right now.

Sesshomaru rung the doorbell to one of the houses, in which someone answered immediately.

"Look the brat actually came, man I'm surprised you found her" The guy who answered the door laughed causing the other guys around to respond.

The guy who answered the door was definitely a demon, but considering Rin knowledge on demon races weren't good she didn't know what kind he was. But his little comment caused Sesshomaru eyes to flash a bright red and anger repelled off of him. Rin stood there hiding behind him.

"I've come to see Kagura get out of my way."

He barged through the doors cause the men to put their guards up against him.

"Sorry the boss says no one sees her."

Being stopped in his tracks angered him more kicking the guy who stopped him in the gut sending him flying. To other demon ran up,their claws out and fangs showing. One grabbed onto Sesshomaru keeping him in a bear hug while the other ran up at them. Sesshomaru bent over flipping the guy holding him over his back, tossing him into the guy running at them. Another man who looked more human had a guy pointed it at him.

"LOOKOUT HE HAS A GUN!" Rin yelled at him.

Sesshomaru noticing her comment unleashed his glowing green whip from his fingers, and as he spun to see the man his whip tore straight through. He fell to the ground grabbing at his shoulder that was pierced. Seeing there was nobody else Sesshomaru continued up the stairs. Rin ran after him staying at his tail looking at all the men on the floor. They reach the top of the stairs where there were multiple doors but Sesshomaru can smell her scent and followed it to the last door in the hall. He opened the door expecting her to jump at him in relief, but she wasn't there.

Rin was shocked that his nose missed led him, but Sesshomaru was only angry letting out a loud grunt. He walked into the empty room throwing it apart looking for something. Rin stood at the door waiting for him to find what he wanted. After a quick minute he picked up a small scent inclosed jar that was placed under the bed in the room. Sesshomaru smirked but not of happiness but pure anger. He threw the jar at the wall scattering the glass all over the floor. Rin jumped not expecting him to be doing all of this. She couldn't understand why he was so angry. Yeah they mislead him for some reason to this spot but Rin couldn't understand why it was so important for him to find her.

 _Is there something that I am missing right now?_

"I think we should go, if her scent was still in this room that means that isn't so far, if we go now we can probably catch up to her."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her giving her a menacing glare. He was clearly angry so she didn't take offense to it.

"... or not"

He began walking out the room causing Rin to move aside, "Let's go."

Nothing else was said as they walked out of the house ignoring the men on the floor and getting into his car. For someone that was just extremely angry he was driving very calmly. Rin continued to stare out the window feeling the awkwardness wash over them once again.

 _What was he thinking?_

But she didn't dare ask in person, she just waited to see what was going to happen. She blanked for a second until she realized that he drove her back to her house.

"You can get out now." His words were harsh but his tone was saddened. She knew what kind of state of mind he was in and didn't get offended.

Nonetheless she was surprised. This whole time she thought that he was going to go after Kagura but he only ended up bringing her back home. Did he give up? He can't give up, she obviously wanted him to get her, how can he just allow this to happen to her?

"I guess you're not going after her, huh?" He looked in her direction, "I'm not sure why you were so angry earlier, but if it was something worth being angry about, I think Kagura would want you to go after her." This time he look away. "Considering our long friendship, I don't know too much about her home life, but I do know that it isn't good," Rin sighed, "I just didn't know it was this bad."

Without another word or allowing him to answer Rin opened the car door grabbing her belongings, and walked back into her house. The sky was completely dark filled with the iridescent lights of the stars and moon. She looked up at the sky holding back the tears that were beginning to come, only cursing herself for not being able to do anything more for her friend.

Sesshomaru drove away with no direction and no mind. He wanted to get her, Lord knows what that man is doing to her. But he knew he couldn't, this had happened one other time, and Kagura was gone for a whole week. Her father was a notorious drug lord and could essentially get away with whatever he wanted. All Sesshomaru could do was sit back and wait, and he hated that. Unfortunately he wasn't the irrational type he never did something without thinking about it first, and he knew the best he could do is wait, and be there for when she comes back.

He pulled up into the driveway of his house and pulled into his parking lot. He reached over to grab his phone that was left on the seat by Rin and saw the picture. That beautiful picture she had drawn for him was sitting on his seat looking back at him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 **She purposely left it here.**

Looking back at it, he couldn't will himself to leave it there or throw it away so he settled with taking it and walking into his house.

OOO

MERRY CHRISTMAS to anyone that celebrates. I haven't updated because I was doing finals but I went on break and finally had time to update. Hope you enjoy. I have a few more chapters already written, all I have to do it reread it and I can update :) Have a good christmas and new year.


	10. Chapter 10

I absolutely love all of you and the reviews you have been sending me. It gives me so much love and it literally brings light into my heart. I'm stressed about final grades and reading your comments keep me going :)

Chapter 10

Monday morning couldn't come any slower for Sesshomaru, mainly because he kept focusing on her and it had only been 2 days. Going to the school that Monday, seemed to last longer than anything in his life.

Rin walked into the Cafeteria after her free period and instinctively looked for Sesshomaru. After Kagura didn't show up in class, she assumed Sesshomaru wouldn't be around either and she was right. She had wanted to talk to him about it or to make sure he was okay but assumed he wouldn't talk to her even if she did. All in all, she knew he would be having a hard time. She was the things that kept him calm; kept him happy. Without her around, who knows how he would treat people.

Rin walked over to the table and sat down with the group of friends she has come so accustomed to. They looked at her and smiled but the same expression on her face was also on there's. Something was different without the two of them there. It was like the King and Queen had disappeared and the subjects don't know how to function.

Knowing Inuyasha he had to be the person to break the silence rather harshly, "Where is my dumbass brother? After that attitude during practice, I'm going to kick his ass."

Everyone knowing this was the brothers way of sentiment only nodded in agreement. But Rin was confused, he went to their morning practice which means that he was there at school. So where had he been?

"What do you mean attitude during practice?" Rin was curious about what had happened.

"None of us are quite sure. We know Sesshomaru has a strong will but he is never the type of person to get angry and impatient with people in that type of environment," Bankotsu began to explain.

"He was just angry, and since Kagura not here, it's safe to assume."

Rin only nodded her head. She of course knew what happened and looks like nobody else did, but she wasn't going to tell. If Sesshomaru didn't even tell his closest friends, she felt it wasn't her place to either.

Rin had got up to leave, walking away she heard someone get up at the same time as her. She turned around to see Bankotsu following after her.

"Wait up Rin!"

She allowed him to catch up with her noticing the smirks plastered on the others faces, neglecting it they began walking together.

She smiled, this was another strange turn of events, "Whats up?"

He returned her smile earnestly, "I'm sorry, I had been meaning to talk to you. I wasn't able to see you off the other night because unfortunately I had a little too much to drink. Have to stop trying to keep up with demons."

She laughed, "I agree, my morning wasn't so great either. But it's fine."

They continued walking in silence but Rin could tell her wanted to say something that just was not going to come out unless she ushered for it.

"Is everything okay, you seem a little uneasy?"

"Oh…. I uhhhh yeah I wanted to talk to you about something," He started pulling at his shirt as if to cool himself off, "I just wanted to know if you were busy anytime this week. I would love to take you out to eat."

Rin stopped walking surprised at his sudden request. This was definitely a new feeling to her, she honestly had never had somebody ask her out before. Most guys that she was every around would instantly friendzone her, saying she was more like a little sister to them. But this guy had shocked her with his boldness.

 _Guess it make sense, I had never really hung out with this group of people. He wouldn't have the feelings to friendzone me yet._

"Its okay if you don't want to, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to still try. It took a lot of encouragement from the guys though, I'm not going to lie, I'm not the bravest about the situation.

The day itself seemed to go by so slow, even if it was a regular day, when you know something is wrong it makes you anxious and curious. And when those emotions aren't relieved, you get impatient. Calculus class had come for them, and as much as Rin knew it was in vain she had hoped that the moment she opened the door to that class that he would be in there. She walked to her usually seat and sat down.

 _Such a sad mood, I'm really not used to this._

Humming something in her head to make time pass by, she was eagerly interrupted by the teacher coming in through the door. If it couldn't get any worse there was a pop quiz and Rin had been too distracted over the weekend to actually worry about school. She sat staring at the test, she knew how to do these things but for some reason her mind was working good enough to solve these problem. She sighed, today was not a good day. Setting her pencil down she took a breath trying to step back for a break. She was rubbing her eyes in frustration when the classroom dow opened once again. Through newly rubbed and blurry eyes she looked and there he was. Walking into the classroom with such grace everyone had to look. He walked into the classroom as if he didn't just come into class 20 minutes late and during a test.

"Sesshomaru, I was told you weren't going to come to class today. Glad for you to make it. Unfortunately we have already started the test and you will have to wait until next class to take it," The teacher smiled behind her test probably too happy for the occasion.

He simply nodding his head.

Rin had avoided looking at him, the last time they had seen each other the occasion wasn't so well. But something about what the teacher said made her think a little. He had told the teacher that he wouldn't be coming today, but he was already here at school. Was there a reason that he didn't want to come to Calculus class. Naturally Rin blamed the cause as herself.

 _First I don't know what's on this test, and now whatever friendship I possibly had when him is probably over with. Not A Good Day._

She took a glance at Sesshomaru as conspicuous as she could, but he was only looking forward. His entire presence was radiating off of him and she choose not to say anything. She focused back on her test, faking some work to hope that that would get her some points.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear coming off of the girl. Though he was confused he felt it better to ignore it, he wasn't angry but he wasn't particularly in a good mood. He took a glance at the girl noticing her distress over whatever test that the class was taking. He looked at her paper realizing she had not wrote anything and clearly didn't know what she was doing.

He cut his eyes back to the front of the class. **Stupid girl.** But still he changed his mind to come to class today because he had something that he needed to say to her.

After class Rin had packed her things quickly trying to get away as quick as possible. She threw her backpack over her back and rushed passed Sesshomaru at his desk towards the door.

"Wait human."

Rin had stopped mid step by command. She naturally listened to him but hoped she could of play it off as if she couldn't hear him. She turned to face him, but his eyes were closed and was obviously using his senses to find her.

She walked back to stand in front of the desk that he was sitting in.

"Are you avoiding me?" He ask nonchalantly.

Rin chuckled making his comment seem completely absurd, "Of course not, why would I be avoiding you, I just have to meet Kohaku to take me home."

He looked at her, obviously not believing what she was saying, "Well, I must talk to you, so I will take you home. Let's go."

He stood up and began walking away, not waiting for her answer, but she followed anyways. She had to, she had to know what he wanted to talk about.

She walked out of class, Rin walked right next to the tall man. She wasn't paying attention, but she could see some of the looks for the passerbyers that were probably questioning why she was walking alone with him. They had reached outside of the school and started to walk toward his white car that had its own private spot in the front of the school parking lot.

"Hey Rin Wait up." Kohaku had run up to meet Rin, "I was waiting, I have a late practice today, do you mind waiting. I know I promised to take you home but -." He looked over to Sesshomaru who was staring at him, "Oh hey Sesshomaru, didn't realize you were there."

"Hello."

It was strange seeing the two stand so close to each other, Rin had always thought Kohaku was tall, but when he stood next to Sesshomaru he even seemed short. Which amazingly made her realize how she never cared about their ridiculous height difference. Why was he so tall?

"It's fine Haku, Sesshomaru going to take me home today, enjoy your practice."

He smiled, "Cool! I was worried, well I will see you guys later," Kohaku ran off obviously late for whatever practice he was intending to start.

The couple continue walking only to be cut off once again.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

Bankotsu walked up to the two gaining a hefty growl from Sesshomaru obviously annoyed about being interrupted again.

Sesshomaru waited for whatever he had to say to him but was surprised when he turned his attention to Rin.

"Hey, I wanted to see if I could take you home," His smile was genuine like a child asking for some candy. Rin wasn't usually the type of person to say 'no' but it was even harder to say it to him.

She contemplated how to say 'no' without giving his a bad feeling. Luckily Sesshomaru's anger caught up to him and he responded instead.

"That won't be needed, I will be taking her home."

Bankotsu looked shocked and glanced at Rin who only smiled while shrugging her shoulders and nodding.

"Really? That's a surprise Sesshomaru, you never like taking anyone home besides Kagura," He laughed, "Well that fine. Anyways Rin hope to see you sometime this week."

She nodded in response and followed after Sesshomaru who simply walked away as Bankotsu was saying his farewell. The two got into the car and headed off to her house.

That sat in silence for a while, as Rin waited expecting something from this ride. She knew he didn't just want to take her home. As much as she would love the idea that he did, they both knew that would never happen.

"So, is there something that you wanted to speak about. Are you having a hard time, I am too. I just wish she would text me or something so that we can know that she is okay."

He let her finish he rambling before she decided to speak up. "I just wanted to make something clear with you."

"Okay…" She was slightly worried about what she was about to hear. Considering his tone of voice and the type of mood that he was in, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I need to to tell me if you ever come into contact with her. She told me once if anything was to ever happen to her that she would come to you, because it wouldn't be safe for me."

Rin nodded her head completely understanding what he was saying. Kagura never told her family about Rin, and if they ever looked into her background probably found nothing worth remembering, she was the perfect scapegoat. Unlike Sesshomaru who is obviously a high profile person in anybody's book, would cause a lot of ruckus if anything was to happen to him.

"So does that mean that you still haven't heard from her?"

He shook his head slightly angered at the response that he had to give. He wanted deeply to be able to say he found her and he knew that she was alright.

Rin nodded in understanding not wanting to make him any more mad than what he was.

"Also…," Rin looked back at him, "I don't know what is going on with you and Bankotsu, nor do I care; but he is notorious for playing with girls. Watch yourself around him, instead of having other people do it for you."

She looked confused at him for his interest, and his last comment.

 _No one has had to protect him from me. Right?_ She only nodded her head to Sesshomaru's eyes when he looked back forward to continue driving.

Their conversation was quick because they reached her house which was in a very close proximity to their school. Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was waiting for her to get out the car.

She smiled assuring him, "Well we will find her soon and I will keep you updated." She opened the door to his car stepping out to leave. She turned to close the door and wave to Sesshomaru when she noticed her had a rather disheveled look on his face. His confusion was making her confused. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, "I don't know." He rushed out the car, closing the door and marched to the front of her house. Rin followed in toe as fast as she could shouting a unnoticed "whats wrong".

Sesshomaru got to her front door looking around but looked even more confused.

"What wrong?"

He continued looking around, "She has been here, I smell her. And its recent."

Rin looked at him confused. _What does he mean she had been here? Did she come to my house to see me. But she knows I would be at school, what was she trying to accomplish._

She finally took out her key and opened the door allowing Sesshomaru to look around the house. Following him, they walked into the kitchen of the house. The kitchen was rather big and consisted of a full length island in the middle. And on the island was a flat plant pet with a small cherry blossom tree coming out of it. Next to it was a pink envelope obviously consisting of a letter. They walked over to it together and Rin reached for the envelope that had her name on it with kagura beautiful handwriting.

"So she came over," She opened the letter and read what it said out loud for Sesshomaru to hear.

 _Hey Rin,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't talk to you, I have been a little … busy. I know this may be a little awkward for you but this plant is Sesshomaru's favorite, do you mind giving it to him and tell him I said Happy Anniversary and that I will try and contact him as soon as I can. The most I could do was sneak over to you house and do this. And I know you both are worried so know that I am doing okay. :)_

 _Love, Kagura._

 _P.S. I haven't forgot you were with Sesshomaru when I called. What were you guys doing together? ;)_

She looked over to Sesshomaru while he continued looking at the plant.

"It's your anniversary?"

He didn't respond but Rin could understand why he was so mad today. What she couldn't understand is why Kagura couldn't just tell Sesshomaru herself. She says she is okay but if she was okay what is stopping her from seeing him.

"How did she get into your house?" Sesshomaru seemed angry when he broke Rins concentration.

"I uh… I gave her a key so if she ever needed to come over she could. But she hasn't actually used it until know."

He nodded his head.

"I just you know, I never knew about her home life, but I knew it wasn't good so I wanted her to have options because-" Rin continued feeling a urge to explain her circumstance. She couldn't finish her explanation as Sesshomaru hugged her surprising her beyond belief. Their height proving awkward to her as she was barely to his chest, but she could hear the beat of his heat. And it was definitely beating fast, he probably had a lot going on in his head right now.

Rin stood limp in his embrace but decided to comfort him in some way so she took her left arm and patted his back feeling his silking hair with each tap.

"Its okay, she will be fine. Kagura is the strongest girl I know."

She smiled as she stood there completely covered from his eyes. She felt bad about her friend but she did like standing here with him. Kagura was such a good friend and she was only caring about her moment with her best friend's boyfriend.

She heard Sesshomaru take a deep breath, "I'm fine, I'm just glad she has a good friend like you. Make me worry less."

He let her go, walking back to the plant on the counter and picking it up. Looking at it for a quick second, and walked out of her house. Rin walked to follow him still stunned about what happened, "Well I will see you at school tomorrow." She yelled out the door, and closed it when he drove off.

 _Man he couldn't even close the door when he left through it._ She smiled to herself walking back into the kitchen and taking the letter into her hands.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, if you can't find her I will."

Okay I was going to make this 2 chapters, but couldn't decide on cutting it off. So hope you liked a extra long chapter. Depending on when I upload this, Happy New Year.


End file.
